A direct current (DC)-DC converter is a power converter that converts a source of DC from one voltage level to another. There are various types of DC-DC converters including buck, boost, or buck/boost converters. The buck and boost converters develop decreased and increased output voltages relative to an input voltage, respectively. The buck/boost converter may function as either a buck or a boost converter.
Electronic devices and systems often request conversion of an input voltage to an output voltage, which may be higher or lower than or approximately the same as the input voltage. For Wi-Fi cellular applications, a power source voltage, such as a battery voltage, is normally required to convert to a supply voltage, which is optimized to a power amplifier (PA) of a transmitter. If Wi-Fi transmission operates at a high frequency (like 5 GHz) and requires high efficiency, the PA typically needs a relatively high supply voltage. Therefore, a DC-DC converter may be used to boost a relatively low battery voltage (like 3.2V) to a relatively high supply voltage (like 5.5V) for the PA.
However, in applications having high efficiency and high frequency requirements, it is challenging to convert voltage from a low battery level to a high supply level in a short period of time (less than 2.5 μs), because of a relatively large power inductor and a relatively large transceiver capacitor associated with the PA. Accordingly, it is an object of the present disclosure to design an improved DC-DC converter, which increases the voltage charging speed so as to quickly convert voltage from the low battery level to the high supply level.